


Tea over anything

by hexgoldyloins



Series: Kylux oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, hardcore tea drinker armitage hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Hux's favorite cafeteria had a disaster, so now he needs to find a new one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot! No beta! Hope you enjoy. :)

The fresh morning air was a welcome change to the stank air Hux just had left behind. The morning routine was interrupted and he wasn't feeling particularly happy about that. The every morning jog to his favorite coffee shop was ruined now, because a pipe had just burst there, forcing the owners to close the shop.

Well, at least he had gotten a free croissant. Now all he had to do was to find a temporary coffee shop that would suit his tea-drinking needs.

Hux checked out his brand new wristwatch - he still had time. It would be okay, it would be fine. He just needed to find a new shop, it wasn't the end of the world.

With the crinkly bag in his hand, he started jogging back. Might as well try to find a shop closer, surely there would be at least one suitable cafeteria on the way home.

Deep in his thoughts, trying to convince himself this would just be an adventure - maybe he'd even find a tea shop - Hux stopped to take a breather. A smell of coffee caught him.

It was still early and relatively quiet, so he couldn't measure anything by the number of people relaxing out in the front of the cafeteria. But the people looked happy. Content. Relaxed. Small chuckles and warm smiles were exchanged.

Promising.

After a short breather Hux stepped in. The shop was decorated nicely. Dark browns, a few gold accent colours here and there. Some green plants. Kind of basic, but still stylish and nice. 

Hmm. Promising.

But then .. the smell. There were delicious looking sandwiches filled with fresh tomatoes, goat cheese, and green leaf salad. Avocado toasts, some of them were grilled while some were not. The sign also indicated the possibility of getting a freshly made salad.

The croissant bag crinkled in his hand. Shame. He already had his morning delicacy.

Looking up Hux noticed the tea selection. He had to take a side step because something was blocking his view. Wait .. 'Delicious lingonberry-vanilla green tea'? 'Green ginger-lily-citrus tea'? And more. And they were all organic too.

"Hi there, can I get you something? The jasmine green tea is very popul-"

"Give me a cup of the lingonberry tea, large! Please", Hux barked, eyes still glued to the shelf. 

The cashier raised an eyebrow at him but smirked after a moment. Letting out a short hum, he reached for the top shelf and got out the berry blend. This should be interesting.

Hux couldn't believe his ears. Jasmine tea? 

"Undoubtedly "The Jasmine" appeals to the broader general public, but I have a very refined taste", Hux continued talking, even though he felt weirded out at the same time.

The cashier turned around with a large beautiful porcelain cup in his hands, "Here you go. You do seem like someone who knows their brands, this is your favorite?" 

The man was .. gorgeous. Who the hell did he think he was? Just casually serving him an exotic-sounding tea, looking like that? With his black luscious hair that sparkled hints of blue? 

Very promising.

"You... Um, your selection is, uh, full of brands and flavours I've ... never heard of", Hux stuttered, caught off guard. He hadn't even noticed the gorgeous being in front of him until now. His smile was intoxicating. Was it possible to drown in one's eyes? They were like swirls of dark chocolate, tempting him to-

"Hmh, yeah I make them myself", the cashier smirked. It didn't go unnoticed how the oddly stoic but handsome ginger kept staring at him now, "they're quite famous in this town. You're not a local, I take it?" 

"I am", Hux replied with a sudden robotic tone, and added after a short awkward poorly timed pause, "But I'm very busy."

Damn, he could swallow his tongue and that man would probably continue being hot as hell. He needed to get away, "how much is it?"

While Hux paid for the beverage, the brunette kept throwing little smirk and looks at him, while Hux tried his best to focus on the card machine.

Gathering the cup he realised he would need to drink it there, he didn't take it to go! Fuck. Fuck. Exit plan. He'll just drink it outside and skip off when he's done. That's fine. But he has to say something now. Before going. It would be weird not to.

Before turning around Hux stated as calmly as he could with closed eyes: "Thank you. And... I'll be the judge of whether this is famous or not."

As Hux took determined and very conscious steps out of the cafeteria, Kylo leaned on his elbows and smirked widely. Who the hell was that? He didn't know, but that ass was perky as shit, and he'd find a way to get a piece of it.


	2. Spill the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea isn't quite what Hux expected, and he demands to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, would you look at that. Decided to write a bit more of this story.
> 
> No beta, etc, but hope you enjoy! :)

Huffing out so loud people around him could hear it, Hux set down his now half-empty cup of tea. Damn to hell that hot cashier! Now his whole schedule was going to be off and he'd need to be catching up here and there, where ever there was a possibility. And on top of that - after tasting the tea, Hux was fuming.

"What? Mind your own business!" Hux barked to no-one in particular and everyone around him as he got up and headed indoors.

If Hux was interrupting their morning, it was only because that perfect specimen of a man had served him this .. this .. Hux had no words for it.

"What is this?! Why would you serve me this? I told you-"

"You told me you have an impeccable taste. Wait for your turn", the cashier didn't even look at him, and he had the nerve to interrupt him. 

Impossible!

Only then did Hux realise there was a woman with a kid ordering something and they both were staring at him like he was crazy.

Someone else could have cowered in shame and leave, but not Hux. Oh no, he would get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took him.

After finishing with the previous order, the man behind the counter turned his attention to Hux. He grabbed the counter edge and stretched his back, and arms, sort of like a cat. It looked ... quite endearing, actually.

"So, didn't like it, huh?" 

"First of all: I have a very refined taste. You said, that I said, that I have an impeccable taste. That is simply wrong", Hux took a breath. He was blabbing away like an idiot - honestly, what had gotten over him? 

"Second of all, you told me this is your famous tea brand, which you make yourself. Either you are lying to me, or, I should never return to your cafeteria ever again. This was horrible. It was too burnt like-"

"Like the water I used had been too hot, and it had burned the flavours, sort of like when one uses too hot water with green tea? Or worse, leaves the water on too long with black tea?" Kylo interrupted him again. 

He let his eyes roam up and down Hux and continued after giving it a short thought, "Ginger, I'm gonna give you a shot here. Sit down and lemme make you a new cup. Let's chat. Yeah, don't give me that look! Hey, you yourself said my cafeteria's reputation is on the line here. If such a "Tea Connoiseurist" won't like my tea, I'll be doomed, right? It'll be on the house. My treat. The name's Kylo, btw", Kylo winked his eye at him and turned around to make another cup of the same brand.

How dare he. Just how did this black-haired beast dare interrupt him and not even wait for his answer. And yet Hux found himself pulling a chair underneath him. This had to be the most bizarre morning in his life so far. But... Resisting this gorgeous man?

Impossible.

The muscly back got Hux's attention. Kylo was wearing a dress shirt, which was hugging him appropriately, and the black shade of it was almost like matte. It looked sleek and soft, and when looking at it closer, it was probably a very dark shade of grey, rather than 100% black.

"Like what you see?" Kylo muttered startling Hux, as he continued with the tea.

"I- I was just looking at your shirt!" Hux barked back, even though he realised how weak it sounded. Of course, there was a mirror on the wall.

"Right. Suuure. Oh yeah, that's why I go to the gym! So cute guys like you can appreciate the colours that I'm wearing. Here's your tea", the brunette rolled his eyes playfully and placed a cup in front of him. It was very similar. In fact, as far as Hux could determine, it was completely similar to the previous one.

Kylo was looking at him expectantly.

"Well? You afraid it'll taste the same? It will. But I promise you, this time you'll like it. Or, even love it", the man added with a wink.

"I'm going to tell you a story. And while you listen, take a sip. Join me in my journey, as I tell you why you should love that tea", working behind the counter while talking seemed to come naturally for the man, or maybe he had been owning the place for a long time. 

Hux didn't know. Hux didn't care. Why would he? Just because the man was like a sight to sore eyes, didn't mean .. whatever. Anything. Didn't mean anything at all. Hux was a man of business, not someone who hooks up with the first man that bats his eyelashes to him! Not, even if that man looked like a walking wet dream ...

"I haven't always lived here, I come from a small town just outside the city. My mom still lives there, and I go back now and then. That's where I first found the berries. I grew up with them. They're like a... They're part of my childhood. Something that never changes. The part that is always just there. Now's a good time to take a sip, by the way", the brunette filled a couple of water cans and added more fresh lemons slices to them, before eyeing back at Hux.

"On your first sip, the taste of lingonberries is strong. It takes over the palette. That's just it - they always taste the same. No matter what you mix them with, their strong flavour comes through", Kylo paused as a customer was requesting a new cup of coffee. After serving it, he returned to Hux, who didn't seem to be annoyed.

Impossible? Maybe this was working, Kylo thought.

He leaned against the counter on the back and crossed his hands: "Once you have sipped it a while, you start to notice the flavour changes. Now, the nuances are delicate. I'm sure a connoisseur like you had no trouble finding it, but, in case you do: if you think about it, really put your mind into it, you'll start to notice hints of vanilla. It's the kind of creamy roundness you want to be looking for."

Hux had closed his eyes after taking another sip. At first, the strong tangy flavour overpowered his tongue and mind. But ... Then. A kind of ... Soft ...

"Yeah ... There you go, gingerbread", Kylo smiled. Score. He had him now.

"It's like ... As you said, there's this ... Soft vanilla, kind of ...", Hux kept smacking his lips and finding the taste on top and surrounding his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed, as he continued: "Old fashioned vanilla, cutting to the edges of the lingonberry and pushing it to the side and out of the way", Hux described with slight wonder and a resemblance of a smile on his lips. His eyes were still closed, and yet he could see himself in the forest where the berries had been picked out from. Picked by Kylo himself. From his childhood backyard. It was a lovely thought.

"Hold on, I have something else - keep your eyes closed. I promise you'll love it", wanting to make sure he closed the deal with this cutey, Kylo broke out a piece of fresh banana bread.

"I have something for you to try. Open your mouth, this is something to eat. It's just a tiny piece but it'll- No, you know what, .you'll see, just tell me what you feel when you eat this", Kylo brought the piece to Hux's lips, and watched how the man carefully touched it first with his tongue and then mouthed around it, just to take it completely in.

Oh. The flavours. The texture. First, it all spread evenly, and then it exploded in Hux's mouth. It was soft, fluffy - like eating a cloud of cake. Sweet, but not sugary sweet. It was something he had never tasted before in his life. He loved it. It was as if the tea and the -thing- created a perfect harmony of flavours and ... and they were filling him with every ounce of love that was possible to exist in this world.

"I ... It's good. It brings out the flavours and enhances how the nuances- How am I still tasting the tea?" Hux opened his eyes now, and after blinking few times, was greeted by a beaming Kylo. 

Cold shivers ran through Hux. He wasn't used to this kind of undivided attention from people who were not his boss or his business associates. Swallowing hard he fought the urge to look away, as it was overcome by the strong desire to drown in the looks Kylo sent his way.

"Only good? It's banana bread, my own recipe. I added some lingonberries to it too, so it actually matches well with the tea. It is, also, famous around here", Kylo added secretively and added with a huff of laughter, "you're pretty hard to please, honeyroll."

"Honeyroll? That's weak!", Hux laughed, licking his lips and flicking his eyes to Kylo's plush lips. The sweet aftertaste of the said banana bread still lingered on his lips as he continued, "Honestly, the only worse option you could have chosen would be 'carrot top', to which I, by the way, am grateful you have not ..."

"Is that so, carrot... cake?" Kylo muttered as he leaned over the counter, resting on his arms. He was suddenly so close, looking at Hux with half-lidded "let's make out, right now, on this counter" -eyes.

Very very impossible. But ...

Hux was lost. Oh man, how far gone he was. Biting his lower lip Hux suddenly realised he had to lick his lips again to prevent drooling.

And then ... As Hux looked back up, he was instantly lost again. Staring at Kylo's lips was unavoidable at this point. The slight curve of them suggesting to try a taste. The way they parted sent an invitation to explore.


End file.
